Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {3} \\ {0} & {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-1} & {2} \\ {3} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{4} & {3}-{-1} & {3}-{2} \\ {0}-{3} & {-2}-{4} & {-2}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-5} & {4} & {1} \\ {-3} & {-6} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$